The present invention relates to car wash or polishing mops having a wash or polishing head from which water or other cleaning or polishing fluids can be discharged during cleaning or polishing operations.
It is known to provide cleaning and polishing devices of the foregoing character, but such prior devices are not fully satisfactory for use by individuals desiring to wash or polish their own motor vehicles. These prior art devices include brush or mop heads which receive supplies of fluid through relatively long hollow handles to aid the individuals in applying the fluids to the vehicle surfaces. However, most of them do not lend themselves readily to washing or polishing the surfaces of modern motor vehicles, because the mop or brush heads cannot in a convenient manner follow the contours of the surfaces to the extent necessary to perform satisfactory cleaning or polishing.
Car wash mops have been developed with wash heads that are pivotally movable, but they are unduly heavy for convenient use and are excessively complex and costly. Thus, some of these wash mops either have the wash heads located below pivotal mountings as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,805, issued Sept. 3, 1918 to Wengers, or provide for means external to the handle to convey water into the wash head positioned below the pivotal mounting, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,702, issued Aug. 10, 1954 to Jones. Such devices are unsatisfactory from the operation standpoint and also are costly to fabricate.